At some work sites such as, but not limited to, mining, earthmoving, industrial, and agricultural sites, a work machine may be required to be positioned in a particular target location relative to a loading machine. For example, the work machine may be a haul truck that needs to be positioned close to the loading machine, which may be, but is not limited to, shovels or excavators, in order to receive a load from the bucket of the loading machine. Traditionally, the work machine may be spotted at the target location relative to the loading machine by various techniques such as manually spotting by eyesight or looking at tire track paths left by previous work machines. Efforts have been made to improve upon such traditional techniques such as using the bucket location of the loading machine to set the target location. When the loading machine moves, however, an operator of the loading machine may have to reposition the bucket and set a new target location.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,583,361 (the '361 patent) discloses a system and method for providing guidance maneuvering assistance to heavy equipment operators in proximity with other heavy equipment, hazards, or geographical features. The system of the '361 patent includes establishing a target location around a shovel. While effective, the established target location of the '361 patent may only be valid as long as the shovel remains unmoved such that when the shovel moves locations, the establish target location immediately becomes invalid and would have to be reestablished by the shovel operator.